


Lemons Are Not The Only Fruit

by love_killed_the_superstar



Category: Lemonade Mouth (2011)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Lesbian Character, fake story behind girls like girls, ie. stella wrote the song instead of her actress, lesbian!stella, surprise! stella is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_killed_the_superstar/pseuds/love_killed_the_superstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So here's the thing. I'm gay.”</p>
<p>Stella said it so casually Wen wasn't entirely sure he heard what he just heard correctly at all. Maybe she was talking about a new song title? A theme for their next album?</p>
<p>“You're gay,” he stated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemons Are Not The Only Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> ooooh i told u guys i would write a lemonade mouth fanfic some day, here it is  
> i know its short as heck but give me a break i didn't exactly have a lot to go on since the film wrapped itself up so beautifully

“So here's the thing. I'm gay.”

Stella said it so casually Wen wasn't entirely sure he heard what he just heard correctly at all. Maybe she was talking about a new song title? A theme for their next album?

 

“You're gay,” he stated.

“That's right. I just thought I should let you know, since you haven't been very subtle about trying to push me and Charlie together.”

Oh, right. Wen groaned.

“That was Olivia's idea, not mine. She thought Charlie needed some help getting over Mo, and since you were single-”

“I... am... gay!” She strummed a heavy few chords in between each word, shaking her head a little in time to the music. She finishes with a flourish and throws back her head, fringe falling back a little to reveal the slightly amused look in her eyes. “Therefore, not interested in Charlie.”

“Well, that settles that then. I'll let Olivia know.” He hesitated. “Wait, no, it's like, super wrong to tell people you're gay without your go-ahead. My bad.”

“No, I've been meaning to tell you all anyway,” she said, fiddling with a string on her guitar, hair falling back over her face. “I just never really found a good time, like if I told you too soon before we were all friends you'd probably keep your distance, and-”

“No, we would never-” This is _so_ not where Wen wanted the conversation to go. He groaned. “Stella, your sexuality doesn't change who you are, so that doesn't change how we think about you, capiche?”

“Yeah, yeah, capiche,” Stella grinned, meeting his concerned gaze once more. “I'm past the self-loathing stage, Wen, don't worry. I just want my assumed heterosexuality to go out with a bang.”

Cue another heavy guitar riff. Wen rolled his eyes and pressed a few keys spontaneously to accompany her.

“Well, you have my back. How is this going to work?”

“I am going to tell-” She began strumming rapidly again. “-my little gay life story!”

She'd been scribbling the lyrics down for weeks, on candy bar wrappers and notebook margins. They just came naturally, a bragging of her soul, her identity. She grinned.

“ _Stealin' kisses from your missus, does it make you freak out...”_

 

…

 

Their next performance wasn't quite at Madison Square Garden, but it _was_ a return performance on All Things Musical, albeit with a little change to the plan; a half hour before they were due to air, Stella pulled Moxie Morris to one side and revealed her plan.

“We'll have to cut the interview short,” Moxie pointed out, folding her arms over her chest.

“I know, and I'm sorry, but it's a big announcement and it'll create a _lot_ of hype. People will be clicking this back on demand for weeks. And it'll please a certain area of my fanbase~”

It was no secret that Stella had a large lesbian fan following, being the only brash and single girl in Lemonade Mouth, so Moxie shrugged.

“So long as you don't strip or anything, because please remember just because you're 18 now doesn't mean you're not still a high school student. I could lose my job.”

“I'm not gonna strip, Moxie. I just wanna play a new song, and make an announcement. That's all.”

“Do the other band members know about this?”

“Oh, sure, sure.”

Moxie shrugged.

When the time came, Olivia was fiddling with her hands nervously again, swallowing.

“Geez, I know we've done this nearly a hundred times by now, but seeing those cameras-”

“You'll be fine,” Mo promised, siding up to her. Her father hadn't accompanied them to this interview, needing to work from home for the day, so she was freely holding Scott's hand as she pulled Olivia in close. “You always are.”

“Wen said Stella's planning something,” Olivia muttered. “I don't know what, I just know it's probably going to be explosive.”

“Oh, god. Well, have you tried asking Wen?” Scott furrowed his brow; nobody quite knew what Stella was capable of when she had her heart set on something.

“Uh, yeah? I've tried like ten times. He's not budging either.” Olivia rolled her eyes, before setting her sights on Stella and shaking her head fondly. “I just hope she doesn't forget that we're on live TV.”

“I'd say that's exactly _why_ she's doing this.”

Charlie, blissfully unaware of Stella's plan, was conversing with her freely as he set his drumsticks up on his kit.

“So I saw you and Wen practising alone the other day,” he said casually. “You working on a new song?”

“Yeah, you could say so,” Stella entertained. She picked up her own guitar and strummed a few chords, punctuating the end of a line with the word “boys”, before setting it down again after being instructed by one of the runners not to mess with the instruments until their scheduled performances. Charlie raised an eyebrow.

“A love song, really? Didn't think that was your style.” He stoked his chin, before cracking a grin. “Wait, is that about me?”

“For real, Charlie? No offence, but you have enough screaming fangirls across the states to worry about without _me_ being on your case too.” Stella rolled her eyes. “Whatever happened to you being completely oblivious to the hearts of girls everywhere?”

He shrugs and grins.

“I got used to it?”

With a snort, Stella lightly shoved his shoulder before rejoining the group.

 

…

 

“So I heard on the grapevine that Stella has a little announcement for us,” Moxie said when the silence had stretched out for a good three seconds.

“Yes, and we have no idea what it is,” Olivia agreed, sending a look in Stella's direction. She laughed and felt her stomach clench up a tiny bit. _It's not a big deal, you know that. Time to make some noise._

“Well, in these past couple weeks I've been writing a new song,” Stella announced with a quick grin, as the crowd in front of them cheered. “Sounds kinda anticlimactic, I know, but... this one's different. This isn't a group song, this is all mine. The others can't have it.” She threw an apologetic look at her band mates, who were looking kind of confused. “No offence, guys. It's just – it's something that the rest of you can't relate to, so... it's mine. All mine.”

Moxie nodded, probably not expecting the announcement to be so basic. “Okay, Stella. Sounds great! Wanna play it for us?”

“Sure. Wen's doing keyboard. He's been my little partner in crime over this whole thing.” Wen obediently rose to his feet too, ignoring the hurt looks of the band, confused as to why they had been left out. He took his seat at the keyboard and Stella rose to the front.

“Now, this probably needs bass and drums in an official recording, but this is my present to the band, too, since they're finding out my announcement at the same time as all of you.” Stella picked up her guitar, strummed the first few chords, and looked up, directly into the audience, the camera, the audience behind thousands upon thousands of television screens. She smiled and took a deep breath. “Since everybody else in Lemonade Mouth seems to be hooking up, they've been trying to get me and Charlie together, you know that? But that isn't how it works. See, I'm gay. I, Stella Yamada, love! Ladies!”

She didn't have to glance behind her to see Wen grinning at her encouragingly. She didn't have to move her head to feel the jaws of her band mates dropping in shock. She didn't have to focus on her mother's face in the crowd, surprised but being the first to cheer. (Except she did, she _did_ focus on her mother, and it filled her heart with joy to see her biggest fan cheering her on.)

And she began to sing.

 


End file.
